Love Is Never Wrong
by Wicked Lovely11
Summary: Alex can't help this undeniable attraction she feels towards Justin. But does he feel the same? Could it tear the family apart? Is true love ever really wrong?    Jalex  Bad summary. Please Read.
1. Unspoken Feelings

Alex's Pov

Do you know that feeling you get, when you like someone? When you get nervous around them and you worry about how you look around them? When you can't sleep at night, because all you can think of is them? And when you're around them all you want to do is reach out to them? And that one single touch would make your heart burst?

Just one touch. You pass each other and your arms brush against each other. Or you're sitting by each other and your feet or your knees touch "accidently". Well that's how I've been feeling lately. I hate that this is happening to me, and that I'm being such a girl about everything.

I just wish there was something I could do or a spell to make all of this go away forever. I never felt this way with Dean. I thought I did with Mason, but this is way different.

I got up from my bed and walked to the door; wearing a black short sleeve t-shirt and long purple pajama pants. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I opened the door. I suddenly felt pressure against me as I stumbled into the hallway.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying any attention." I heard an apologetic voice and I got goose bumps when I felt hands gently grasp my arms to keep me from falling over. I looked up into his light blue eyes and forgot how to speak. "I….uh…um it's okay it's my fault." I stuttered. He looked down remembering he was still holding me and let go of my arms. We walked down stairs in awkward silence.

I sat on the couch while he walked to the refrigerator. He pulled out a bottle of water and came and sat down next to me. He was sitting only inches away from me and my heart started beating faster. I picked up the remote and tried to distract myself.

I flipped through channel after channel. Finally sighing in defeat and turning the TV off. I heard Justin sigh and laugh with me. Oh that laugh, it made me giddy and bubbly. I leaned back and settled against the couch. I closed my eyes and listened to Justin's breathing.

I felt him shift in his seat, and I opened my eyes. I saw his head laid back against the couch and his eyes closed. I took this moment to study him. His face, the curve of his jaw, the outline of his chest through his gray t-shirt, and just when I was about to look further he turned to me and said, "Mom and dad are visiting grandma for the weekend and Max is at a friend's house. So I guess it's just you and me."

I tried not to smile at the idea. "So what do you want to do?" he asked looking at me expectantly. "I don't know, but let's do something fun. It's so boring here." I sighed and huffed. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly. "Well we could always do something with magic that will get us in trouble, and then you bat your eyelashes and fix everything." He jokingly teased.

I playfully rolled my eyes and said, "Oh we will." I paused thinking, "as soon as I think of something." He smiled again and his hair fell into his eyes, just begging me to reach over and tuck it back into place. He looked over at me and when I looked at him I froze. His eyes searched mine and I forced myself to keep looking into his eyes instead of looking at his lips.

I felt an awkward silence settle over us and our eyes broke away. I tried to look everywhere but at him. The coffee table, the rug, and even an invisible speck on the wall. My thoughts were running wild just sitting next to him. I looked down at my hands in my lap and I started to pick at my dark blue nail polish.

I could still hear the sound of Justin's steady breathing, and it made me wonder if he even knew what he was doing to me. My eyes slowly made their way back to him and when I looked at him his eyes quickly darted away from me. I must have imagined it, because I know he wasn't looking at me. He couldn't have been. Could he?

No Alex don't be stupid he's your brother, and a goodie-goodie there's no way he would do something like that. I tried to convince myself. But I still had a little surge of hope inside me. I watched him look around the room, he looked deep in thought, and I wished so badly that I could read his mind.

I stretched my arms out and laid my hands on the couch cushions, tracing patterns on the material. Justin began to turn toward me and his hand accidently landed on top of mine. He paused looking down at our hands. His almost covered mine completely. My arm got goose bumps, and I hoped he didn't notice.

He then pulled away and got up, walking across the room. My hand felt warm even after his hand left. I could feel my goose bumps spread across my skin. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. I desperately wanted to go over there to him and wrap my arms around him.

Then he turned toward me again, he opened his mouth to speak, but paused. He seemed to be considering his words carefully and then he spoke, "Alex, can I ask you something?" My heart nearly stopped, he knows.


	2. Just Say It Already

**Thanks for all the reviews on the first chapter. Sorry it took so long to update, I promise it won't take so long next time. =)**

Alex's Pov

He took a deep breath and started, "Um have you ever felt something…you…you know you shouldn't feel?" I looked up at him a little surprised. "Well yeah…I guess. Why?" I responded. He swallowed and spoke again, "Well I…I've been feeling…lately…things I shouldn't really be feeling…lately" He stuttered and I couldn't help but find it extremely cute.

It seemed as if he didn't know what to do with his hands. He kept fidgeting, putting his hands in his pockets, taking them out, swinging them back and forth at his sides, and messing with his hair. "What do you mean?" I said standing up and walking over to him.

He seemed to step back a bit, making me even more curious. "Um you know I've just been having these…feelings that…I shouldn't… _can't_ be having." He was still stuttering and started to uncomfortably shift from foot to foot. I looked at him and then looked down at the floor, "What kind of feelings?"

I waited for him to answer while I looked down at my feet and wiggled my toes. When I didn't hear an answer I looked up to see him looking down at me. Then he nervously turned away rubbing the back of his neck. "Just…feelings." He sighed, looking down again.

"Uhuh. And are these feelings inappropriate?" I questioned teasingly. He looked back up at me blushing, "Um yeah. You could say that." My stomach began to flutter again. My own inappropriate thoughts began to slip into my mind.

I caught myself looking at his chest, his tight t-shirt hugging every contour. I looked away again, praying he didn't noticed. Justin coughed, causing me to look back up at him. My breath caught as I saw Justin staring at my mouth. I wanted him to kiss me so bad. But then he snapped out of it and ran up the stairs shaking his head.

I was so confused by these mixed signals. I wanted him to continue what he was saying, because I thought that maybe it would lead to him confessing his feelings for me. But maybe I was getting my hopes up too much.

So I sat back down on the couch and stared at the blank TV. I didn't feel like channel surfing so I just sat there and laid my head back on the cushions. My eye lids got heavier as I started to drift asleep.

Justin's Pov

I can't keep doing this. I can't just keep walking around feeling this way. It's just not logical, or healthy for that matter.

She's my sister. _My sister!_ I can't have feelings about her, especially not inappropriate intimate thoughts about her. She's my baby sister and I've always looked out for her, and loved her no matter what. But this goes beyond that, this is more than just _family_ love.

This is love that makes my palms sweaty, my face flush, and my heart pound. Makes me want nothing more than to show her how I feel. But how could I do that to her? She would be even more disgusted with me than usual.

I hate myself for having these thoughts, but every time I'm around her I fall for her all over again. Her charming yet sarcastic ways of making things go the way she wants. The way she always has some sneaky, conniving plan up her sleeve.

She's _unbelievable_. And I wish she was mine, _all mine. _I wish I could have her all to myself, without all the pressure of us being related. I wish I would have just told her hold I felt instead of chickening out.

I paced back and forth in my room, thinking of nothing but my sister and my uncontrollable feelings for her. I wanted to tell her, I really did. I thought it would make me feel better, getting the weight off my chest, but I couldn't help but worry about her reaction.

She would be grossed out, and probably never speak to me again. And having her as a sister is better than not having her at all. Our relationship is more important than my sick attraction to her.

I ran my hands through my hair in frustration. _Oh screw it; I'm done doing what's right. _I straightened up my clothes and built up enough courage to leave my room. I nervously walked down the hallway, my hearting pounding loudly in my ear.

I was finally going to do it; I needed to get it over with. For my own personal sanity. I reached the top of the staircase and took a deep breath. I figured she would still be downstairs, probably confused by my earlier "episode".

I started to walk down the spiral staircase, stepping slowly and carefully on each step so I don't fall. Falling would not be a good way to try and win someone's affections, especially if that someone is your sister. She would just laugh at me and call me a dork. Dork isn't exactly a sexy nickname.

When I successfully reached the bottom of the stairs without falling, I mentally gave myself a point.

Point 1 for team Justin.

_Wow, that was lame even for my head. _I thought to myself. I saw the TV was off, but Alex was still sitting on the couch. I walked around to face her, ready to admit myself. I stopped suddenly when I realized her head was tilted back, and her eyes closed.

A part of me felt disappointed I would have to wait a while longer, and another part of me felt relieved I didn't have to face rejection this early in the morning. But both of those parts where out-weighed by the part of me that was totally checking out my baby sister.

She looked so sweet and innocent when she was asleep. So peaceful, and at ease. I took my time taking in her sleeping form.

Her soft pouty lips, just begging to be kissed. Her dark tousled hair that was sticking up in different directions. My eyes traveled downwards slowly over her body. Her V-neck t-shirt dipping dangerously low, partially revealing her perfectly sized chest. The perfect curves developing on her are practically sinful.

No wait my thoughts are just what's sinful. I know I shouldn't be checking out my sister, but why does she have to look like that. She's just so beautiful, and when you have that plus teenage hormones it's not going to end well.

I'm such a monster. I'm practically violating my little sister with my eyes. I shouldn't have come down here I should have just stayed locked in my room forever. Or at least until these feelings stop.

I ran my hand through my hair again, probably messing it up even more. I wanted so badly to reach out and touch her. To run my hands along her body, to give in to these forbidden desires. I bit my lip, trying to contain myself.

I mentally smacked myself. _I'm terrible_. I thought to myself, pulling away from her and trying to make a mad dash for the stairs. Of course though, I was going too fast and tripped on the first step. I felt myself get pulled down fast and hard. I reached out my arms to stop my body from fully colliding with the metal staircase.

But unfortunately that wasn't good enough. My fore head hit the metal way too hard. Hard enough to leave a mark that would no doubt last a few days. I felt like there was a huge weight on my head and it made me dizzy.

I had to grip onto the rail to keep myself steady, as I climbed up the rest of the stairs. When I reached my room I looked in a mirror, seeing a rather large bruise forming on my fore head. _Great this will definitely make me look better. _I thought sarcastically.

I collapsed on my bed, resting my aching head on the pillow. I still couldn't stop my thoughts from drifting to her, even with the splitting head ache. I needed to do something about this soon, or I swear I would lose my head. No pun intended.

_Ugh it's gonna be a long weekend._

**Thanks for reading =)**

**Please review and let me know what you think so far.**


	3. Kiss Me

Alex's Pov

_Mmm…Justin… _I thought as I started to come back to reality. Even in my dreams he was everywhere. I wish it was more than just a fantasy.

I stretched out my legs and arms, noticing how stiff I was_. Okay that's the last time I fall asleep sitting up. _I thought while rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I got up slowly, still tired from my nap. I looked at the clock and it read, 12:04 p.m.

I didn't even realize I had slept so long. Well at least I don't have anything planned for today. I wonder where Justin is. He's probably doing homework or something. Psh, who does homework on the weekends?

I walked over to the stairs and decided I needed something to do. I quickly walked up stairs and walked to my room. But before I walked in I noticed Justin's door was open. I can't pass up an opportunity like this.

I ran my fingers through my hair trying to fix it as best I could without a mirror. And I straightened up my clothes and took a deep breath. _Well it's now or never, _I thought as I walked up to his room.

I looked in and saw him lying on the bed, looking through a science textbook. _Figures. _I walked into his room trying to calm myself down. He looked up at me a little surprised. I noticed a big bruise on his forehead, and fought the urge to kiss it for him.

"How'd that happen?" I said pointing to his head. He leaned up and cringed, holding his head. "I kinda hit it on the staircase, while I was trying to get upstairs." I wanted to be sympathetic, but had to play it cool, "You're such a dork."

He smiled slightly, but it seemed fake. I sat down next to him, to seem him shift uncomfortably. "You okay?" I asked placing my hand on his left shoulder. "Um yeah, I'm fine." He said, while trying to clear his throat.

"Do you wanna do something?" I asked looking down at him. He rolled over onto his back and looked back up at me. "Sure. What do you wanna do?" he asked. I shrugged, "I don't know. Anything? I'm so bored."

I want to do something fun, but there isn't much around here to do. "We could just sit here and talk if you want?" he said looking hopeful. I nodded and told him to scoot over a little. I lay down next to him, he was on his back and I was lying on my stomach.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" I asked leaning my head on my hand. He looked over at me and said, "I don't know, I was hoping you would have something to talk about." I decided to try and get an answer out of him.

"So when we were talking earlier, you sort of just ran off. What were you trying to say?" he looked away nervously, "It was nothing, just forget about it." I rolled my eyes; I'm not taking that for an answer.

I sat up and lightly pushed his chest, "Come on, tell me." He just shook his head and said, "There's nothing to tell. I shouldn't have even brought it up." I leaned up on my knees and swung my leg across to sit on top of his chest.

"What are you doing?" his voice went up an octave. "I'm getting an answer, whether you like it or not." I stated while attempting to find his ticklish spots. He started laughing and trying to grab my hands to keep me from continuing. I started laughing too, and tickling his sides.

"Oh so you think this is funny huh?" he asked smirking. I nodded and continued laughing. He put his hands on my sides and flipped me over so he was on top of me. I stopped laughing to look up at him.

"Not so funny now is it?" He said while starting to tickle me. I was gigging and trying to escape him, but failed miserably. He was laughing and looking down at me, making me want him to kiss me. He wouldn't dare though; he's just being a brother.

I couldn't help but notice how good it felt to have his hands on me and the feeling of our bodies pressed together. My breath caught in my throat when I saw him look at my lips and then at my eyes. He started to lean down a little, and I prayed in my head he was going to make a move.

_Kiss me, please kiss me._ I licked my lips subconsciously in anticipation. He kept leaning down, and I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I couldn't believe it when his lips actually touched mine. It was very brief, but his soft lips caressed mine and I felt my stomach do flips.

He pulled away quickly in panic and started apologizing. I slowly opened my eyes to see his worried expression. I pulled his head back down to mine to slowly kiss him back. Or lips fit perfectly together, just like I thought they would.

He seemed surprised at first, but soon relaxed. I pulled away to say, "Please don't be sorry. Just give in to what you want. What we both want." He took a deep breath and looked into my eyes. I thought he was going to pull away again, but then he kissed me again. _Oh my god. This is actually happening._

_**So what did y'all think about that one? Is it any good?**_

_**Thanks for reading. Please review =)**_


	4. Cadet Justin

Justin's Pov

_Oh my gosh. I can't believe this is happening. I'm actually kissing Alex._ Kissing her is better than I could have imagined. Her lips are soft and sweet. Her hands are running through my hair, keeping us close.

This moment is so amazing that I barely feel the sting of guilt in my stomach, or the knot on my head. I feel like we've been here for hours when in reality it's only been minutes.

She pulls away to catch her breath, her eyes still closed. I gently trace her face with my fingers. She starts to giggle, "Justin, stop….it tickles." I start laughing and then say, "Alex, what just happened?"

She looks up at me, worry evident in her face. "Didn't you want it too?" she asks. I rush to apologize, "Of course I did, I didn't mean it that way. I just…it's just that everything happened so fast."

"Yeah, I guess it kind of did." she shrugged, smiling. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." I said looking at her and then looking away. She sat up and put her hand over mine, "Well I think I've waited long enough to have an idea."

I smiled at her, and she smiled back sitting up on her knees and leaning towards me. "What are you doing?" I ask a little nervously.

Alex looks at me as if I'm ridiculous, "I'm baking a cake, what's it look like I'm doing?" Then she grabs my head and gently places a kiss on the big bruise on my forehead. "There, all better?"

I smiled at her, "Yes much better." She smiled too, and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Now I can just kiss you whenever I want." I said smiling. I leaned in and kissed her softly. She kissed back eagerly, before pulling away and saying, "That is, whenever mom and dad aren't around. Or Max, or Harper, or Zeke, or pretty much anyone."

I sighed disappointed, "Yeah, I guess I didn't think about that. So I probably won't get to kiss you very much then."

She smirked and shook her head, "Now, now Justin what do you take me for? If you think that I haven't devised a plan by now, then I am very disappointed in you."

I tried not to look too interested, so I casually asked, "What kind of plan?" She smirked again and said, "Only the best of sneaky plans."

I smiled, _that's my Alex. My Alex._ The words felt so new, and yet so natural.

"So then what are we going to do?" She got up and stood in front of my bed. I looked at her confused.

She paced back and forth in front of me, walking straight and tall like a military general. "I have devised a plan," she begun. "A plan, that will insure us the proper amount of alone time, to keep this relationship going, without the enemy," she broke her military authority to whisper, "that's everyone besides us," she stood tall again and continued, "Knowing that we are in fact, together. We must take any alone time we have together and make the most of it. We must always be on red alert for the enemy, and we must be stealthy."

I couldn't help but to grin hysterically, and try not to bust out laughing. She kept her pace back and forth, before turning to me and asking, "Now, are there any questions?"

I smiled and stood up, wrapping my arms around her waist. "Yeah, can I kiss you already?" She looked up at me and bit her lip, "What do you think?" she asked smiling.

I smiled, before closing the gap between us. She kissed me with a passion, that I had never felt before. As if our relationship had reached a new level now that we knew we could be together.

Everything's going so fast now, but I don't want it to ever end. _Lame romance novel stuff, I know but it's true. _

_Not that I've ever read a romance novel. _

_And there definitely wasn't a space princess in it. _

_Oh my gosh, if I say that to Alex she will definitely not think that, that was hot. Ugh, why am I even thinking this stuff, when I'm kissing a beautiful girl?_

I tried to shut out my thoughts as I continued to kiss her. My head started to get dizzy as she deepened the kiss.

No more thoughts of space princesses, I have my own romance novel right here.


End file.
